Firestar's Day Off
by Red Witch
Summary: What happened when Angelica, Spyder and the Triplets were left behind in 'No Mutant is an Island? Lots of insanity that's what! R&R the insane completed fic!
1. Left Behind

**Somewhere I forgot the disclaimer that says that I don't own any X-Men Evolution characters or GI Joe characters. Well in my last fic 'No Mutant is an Island' I made one tiny mistake…**

Angelica: TINY MISTAKE? YOU CALL LEAVING ME BEHIND A TINY MISTAKE?

**Okay, okay a big mistake! What can I do to make it up to you? I know! How about starring in your own fic!**

Spyder: Hey! I got left behind too! I wanna be in the fic!

Daria: So were we! 

Quinn: We want in on this too!

Brittany: Big time!

**Okay! Fine! You're all in on it. This fic takes place during 'No Mutant is an Island' and…**

Bree: I want in on this too!

**Oh lord give me strength…**

**Firestar's Day Off**

**Chapter One: Left Behind**

"THEY LEFT WITHOUT ME?" Angelica shouted. "How could they do that?"

"Well to be fair you were unconscious at the time," Lifeline told her. 

"Only because Pietro hit me with those stupid oranges!" Angelica snapped. "How was I supposed to know he and Wanda were having a food fight in the halls?" 

"Actually it was Pietro, Wanda, Shipwreck and Cover Girl," Bree told her as she gave Claudius and Barney their juice. Lifeline and Bree had come over to Misfit Manor to watch the girls and the babies.

"This is so unfair!" Angelica groaned. "I'll never get on a real mission!"

"Don't worry," Lifeline told her. "You'll see plenty of action soon enough." A loud boom could be heard from the Triplet's room upstairs. "Trust me on this." 

They went upstairs, Lifeline and Bree taking the babies. They entered Trinity's room and found the Triplets and Spyder dancing around. "Now we shall go to the X-Mansion and steal some of Forge's…" Daria cackled. Then she saw the others. "I mean look at Forge's inventions and invite the X-Men to tea."

"Nice try," Bree looked at them. 

"I thought the Mass Device was down for repairs?" Angelica asked.

"We lied," Daria said.

"We wanted to play with it a bit," Brittany told her.

"Well let's use it then!" Spyder cheered as she pressed her teleportation device. Soon all four girls had teleported to the X-Mansion.

"Oh no what are those maniacs up to?" Angelica moaned. "I'd better see what damage they do!" 

"Wait for me!" Bree gave Lifeline Barney and grabbed Angelica's hand. Using Angelica's teleportation watch they followed them. 

"This is not going to be good is it?" Lifeline asked the babies. 

**So what are the Triplets up to? What insanity will commence? It's up to you faithful readers! Just click on that button and send in those fun ideas! **


	2. To the XMansion

**To The X-Mansion**

When Angelica and Bree teleported to the X-Mansion the first thing they heard was Remy screaming. "NO TEA PARTIES! ANYTHING BUT TEA PARTIES! YEOWWW!" 

"They certainly don't waste time do they?" Bree groaned. 

Jesse walked up to them. "Hey Angelica," He said. "Let me guess you came to chase down the Triplets?"

"Spyder's here too," Angelica told him. "Where is everybody?" 

"Nearly everyone's gone on some kind of mission," Jesse said. "Hank locked himself in his lab to do some work. A couple of us are around." 

Jamie ran by them. "Hide me!" He pleaded as he hid behind Bree. "They're on the loose again! I told them they were violating that restraining order but they wouldn't listen!"

"There isn't a restraining order against the Triplets," Bree told him.

"Well there should be!" Jamie snapped. "If I hadn't gotten out of the library when I did **I'd** be the one wearing nothing but my boxer shorts and tied up with duct tape!"

"They did it again?" Angelica groaned. "What is it with the girls on my team and stripping boys?"

"Well it is an interesting pastime I must admit," Bree sighed. "I just wish they'd wait until they were older like the rest of us! I guess we'd better go after them."

"Just don't let them get me!" Jamie shouted. 

"We won't," Bree said. "Angelica you stay with Jamie and Jesse. I'll round up Spyder and the terrible trio." She went upstairs. 

"Don't worry kid," Jesse grinned. "You're safe from the girls." 

"Here you can have some pixy sticks," Angelica took out some from her pocket and handed them to Jamie.

"Oh boy!" Jamie's eyes widened. "Thanks Angelica!" 

"You have no idea what you just did," Jesse looked at her. "Did you?"

"Did what?" Angelica asked. She then saw Jamie down all the pixie sticks in one gulp. Immediately he multiplied into several Jamies. "Oh that…" 

Meanwhile Bree had made her way upstairs and was untying Remy. "I'm really sorry about this," Bree told him.

"NOT HALF AS SORRY AS THOSE THREE LITTLE WITCHES ARE GONNA BE!" Remy shouted. In addition the Triplets had put eyeshadow and pink lipstick on him. "REMY IS GOING TO KILL THEM!" 

"You might want to put on some pants first," Bree pointed out. Newly freed, Remy blushed and backed out of the room trying to cover himself, muttering curses in Cajun French. "Now where did they go?"

She saw Tabitha and Spyder running down the halls laughing. "Okay what did **you** two do?" Bree folded her arms.

"Well let's just say Jean's CDs were way too alphabetized for my liking," Tabitha giggled.

"And don't go in Bobby's room," Spyder grinned. "We put a paint bomb in it." 

"I see the Triplets told you about what Bobby did to Lance huh?" Bree sighed. 

"Yeah but I got him back!" Spyder grinned.

"It's official, Iceman is now the official target of the X-Men," Tabitha snickered. Then she heard a scream from down the hall. "Of course it sounds like Sam's now a runner up for that title." 

Currently Sam was on the run from his sister Paige, Jubilee and Thornn. "HELP ME!" He shouted.

"GET HIM!" Paige shouted.

"YOU SNEAK!" Jubilee shouted.

"DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" Thornn growled.

"All right! All right! What did he do?" Bree stopped them. 

"He was spying on us again!" Paige snapped. "Like he always does."

"I was not," Sam said. "I just happened to be walking by the room."

"Yeah with his eye pressed to the keyhole for ten minutes!" Thornn snapped. "I could smell you out there!" 

"Is that the real story?" Bree glared at Sam.

"Well…kinda," Sam withered under her gaze. 

"Ladies I do believe a make over would do wonders for Mr. Guthrie's curiosity," Bree grinned wickedly. 

"YEAH!" The three girls grabbed Sam and dragged him away.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Sam screamed in terror. 

"So **that's** where the Triplets get it from," Tabitha folded her arms and smiled. 

"You got me," Bree shrugged. "By the way where are they?"

BOOM!

"Oh never mind I think I just got a clue," Bree sighed.

Downstairs Jesse and Angelica watched the Jamies run around happily. "Boy that sugar kicks in pretty fast doesn't it?" Angelica blinked.

"It's a great pick me up," Daria came skipping along with a book in her hands. "Hi Jamie!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" All the Jamies ran for their lives. 

"Well that's one way of getting rid of 'em," Jesse remarked. "What's that you got there?" 

"Kitty's diary," Daria said matter of factly. 

"Give me that!" Angelica took it from her. "You shouldn't be reading this."

"Well she shouldn't have written those things about you," Daria told her.

"What things?" Angelica asked.

"Right here," Daria pointed them out in the diary. 

Angelica read the diary. "SHE WROTE THAT?" Angelica shouted. "I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!"

"Yeah it's pretty hypocritical," Daria said. "Especially considering what she wrote on these pages here." She turned them.

Angelica read them avidly. "Why that…Oh man she didn't…Did she really?" She looked at Daria.

"If you are referring to the infamous hospital bed incident yeah she did," Daria nodded. "Everybody except the adults knows about it. Of course neither Scott nor Jean will say anything because of the stuff we know about them so…" 

"Hospital bed incident?" Jesse blinked. "What hospital bed incident?"

"I can't tell you because it's kind of R rated," Daria said. "But nothing really happened, unless you count accidental electrocution."

"What?" Jesse asked. 

Angelica kept reading. The more she read, the more furious she became. "She has dreams like this and she calls me a tramp?" Angelica shouted. 

"Wanna get back at her?" Daria grinned.

"What do you have in mind?" Angelica asked. Daria just grinned and laughed. 

"I think I must be going now," Jesse murmured to himself as he left the room. 

He went into the next room just in time to hear Quinn say, "So you really don't know which of you is the better fighter?"

"I am!" Ray shouted.

"No I am!" Roberto snapped.

"Yeah right! In your dreams!" Ray got in his face.

"No in **your** nightmares!" Roberto shouted back. 

"Maybe I'd better try some other room," Jesse did an about face and left just before the fireworks literally started. 

Meanwhile Angelica and Bree had finally rounded up all the Triplets and Spyder. "You girls should know better by now than to come over here by yourselves to make trouble!" Bree told them. "And Angelica what were you and Daria doing in Kitty's room?"

"Nothing," Angelica said innocently. "Just…making sure everything was in place."

"Okay now…" Bree began to say something when she noticed Brittany was holding something. "Let me guess you went into Forge's lab?" 

"How did you know?" Quinn asked innocently. She held up a Twinkie. "Twinkie?"

"Fine," Bree took it and then after a moment's hesitation took a bite. "Now listen you should know better than to take something that doesn't belong to you." 

"WHERE IS MY EMERGENCY TWINKIE?" Hank could be heard yelling. "WHO TOOK MY TWINKIE?" 

Bree looked at the Twinkie. "Well I just walked right into that one didn't I?" 

"We also took his scotch and poured it down the drain," Spyder told her.

"Alcohol is very bad," Quinn said.

"WHERE'S MY SCOTCH?" Hank roared. "BOYS WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING?" 

"Okay girls time to go," Bree gulped and pressed the teleportation watches. Soon they were all back at Misfit Manor.

"Well you were gone a while," Lifeline met them. "The boys are in their crib. What happened?" 

"Let's just say it's going to be a while before we go back there," Bree sighed. "Girls what did you take from Forge's lab?"

"Just this," Brittany turned on the hand held device. It shot out a beam of light, tearing open the fabric of time and space. Leaping through this hole was a red dinosaur like creature that looked like Barney's evil cousin. 

"Oh my…" Lifeline's eyes widened. 

"Cool! Can we keep him?" Daria asked. 

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING?" Angelica shouted as the creature looked at them like it was about to have a very good meal.

"They're not," Lifeline groaned. 

**So what happens next? How badly will Misfit Manor be trashed? Will the girls be able to tame the wild beast? And what exactly did Angelica and Daria do to Kitty's room? Send in those suggestions! **


	3. What to Do When Your Child Brings Home a...

**What to Do When Your Child Brings Home A Dinosaur**

It had been a relatively quiet night at the Pit security post. Tripwire and Airtight were on monitoring duty. "It's so dull around here tonight," Airtight sighed. "I wish something exciting would happen."

"And I wish people would stop saying that," Tripwire groaned. 

"Why?" 

The phone rang. "That's why!" Tripwire answered it. "Yo. Hey Lifeline what's…What? Slow down! What's going on? What are you…? Could you repeat that again I don't think I heard you right. Oh I did. Hey come on Lifeline! What did you say! Fine! We'll be there!" 

"What's going on?" Airtight asked. 

"I dunno," Tripwire told him. "Something about Trinity, the X-Men and a dinosaur running loose at the Misfit place." 

"We'd better check it out," Airtight said. "Think we should call in the other Joes?"

"Nah we can handle this ourselves," Tripwire told him as they left. 

When they arrived they discovered the place was in shambles. "What happened here?" Airtight asked. "There's holes in the walls, furniture is destroyed."

"Looks like the kids had another disagreement over what to have for dinner," Tripwire remarked. 

"What kept you?" Lifeline groaned as he walked downstairs. His uniform was slightly torn and he looked haggard.

"Lifeline what's going on here?" Airtight asked.

"Trinity decided to bring home one of Forge's inventions," Lifeline said matter of factly. "Unfortunately it was an invention that brought some kind of dinosaur into our world."

"Oh boy…" Tripwire looked around. "That explains the mess."

"Yeah the thing ran around wild until the Triplets cornered it in their room," Lifeline groaned. 

"So you want us to get the dinosaur out and rescue the Triplets?" Airtight asked.

"Actually we were hoping you'd rescue the dinosaur from the Triplets!" Lifeline groaned as they heard a wild howl. 

"We would have called sooner but we were still miffed about it trying to eat us," Angelica walked downstairs. "Not to mention wrecking our stuff. Toad's garden gnome collection is trashed beyond repair." 

"Where is everyone else?" Airtight asked.

"Most of them are on a mission," Angelica groaned. "A nice peaceful mission."

"Well don't worry," Tripwire said. "All we have to do is gently unlock the door and..." That was the precise moment his foot stepped on a skateboard. Before anyone else knew it, Tripwire was flying down the hallway. He crashed through the door belonging to the Triplet's room.

"Well that could work too," Airtight commented as they ran to help him.

Bree had watched the whole thing while holding onto the babies. "Well I see Tripwire has arrived," She grinned. 

They went into the room. Tripwire had his head stuck in the wall. "I'm okay…" He said weakly. 

But the shocking thing was that the demon was covered in makeup, complete with eye shadow and lipstick. Spyder had it on a pink collar and leash as well as a bow. The demon was whining helplessly. "Be good now!" Spyder tugged on the leash. "Or more electric shock therapy for you." The monster instantly cowed in terror. 

"Sit Princess!" Brittany commanded.

"Her name is Fluffietta!" Quinn snapped.

"No! Tinkerbell!" Daria shouted. 

"Oh that poor beast," Airtight flinched. "It didn't have a chance." 

"You girls ought to be ashamed of yourselves!" Bree handed the babies to Airtight and put her hands on her hips. "Torturing that poor monster like that!"

"We're only housebreaking it," Spyder said.

"More like breaking the house," Angelica moaned. "Tripwire are you okay?"

Lifeline had taken Tripwire's head out of the wall. "Yeah my head broke my fall," Tripwire groaned. 

"We just want to keep it from eating people if it's gonna live here," Brittany said.

"You are not keeping this thing!" Lifeline shouted. 

"Why don't you just use Forge's device to send it back where it came from?" Airtight asked.

"Because the first thing that monster did was take a huge bite out of the device," Brittany sighed. "I think it might be stuck here."

"Well we are not keeping it that's for sure," Angelica told them.

"Hey! I know! We'll give her to someone who needs a good home," Brittany grinned. The girls and Spyder huddled and whispered. 

"Oh no I do not like where this is going! GIRLS!" Bree shouted as the girls teleported away with the demon.

"We'd better follow them," Lifeline saw the coordinates on the Mass Device in Trinity's room. "Angelica…"

"I'm on it," Angelica sighed as she programmed them in. "Here we go again!" Lifeline and Bree held on to her as they teleported away. 

"Where'd they go?" Airtight asked Tripwire. "Can we follow them? Do they have a spare transporter?" 

"No but I know where they've gone," Tripwire sighed. "Scotland. More specifically a certain island in Scotland."

"Don't tell me they went to Muir Island?" Airtight groaned.

"Okay I won't tell you," Tripwire sighed.

"This can't get any worse," Airtight sighed.

"Actually it can," Tripwire pointed to the babies. "I think one of them needs his diaper changed."

"Wrong," Airtight made a face. "Both of them need their diaper changed! I knew I should have brought my gas mask!"

**So what happens at Muir Island, besides Angelica, the girls and the two Joes running into some familiar faces? You tell me! **


	4. Welcome to Muir Island

**Welcome to Muir Island**

Angelica, Bree and Lifeline ended up outside a very modern building on an island somewhere in Scotland. "I'm gonna go look around for them," Angelica flew in the air. "They can't have gone far!"

"We'll take a look inside," Lifeline told her. 

Angelica flew around. "Well wherever this is its pretty," She mused.

A girl with long blond hair flew next to her. "Thank ye," She grinned. She wore a green top, a plaid skirt and green leggings with black boots. "Well you're new around here."

"Uh yeah," Angelica blinked. "Hey you haven't seen three identical triplets, a gray skinned girl that can stick to walls and a dinosaur running loose around here have you?"

"Are you mad?" The girl raised an eyebrow. 

"I'm furious," Angelica said. "Those maniacs wrecked my room as well as the house." 

"Come with me," The girl said. "If your friends are here my pal Rahne can sniff 'em out. I'm Theresa by the way." 

"Angelica," She said as she followed her to the ground. They landed in a garden and she noticed several roses had been dug up. "Maybe they were here?"

"No that was me. I was bored and decided to do a little digging. Who might you be?" Rahne asked as she walked up to them. 

"I'm Angelica Jones," Angelica explained.

"Ach! You must be one of them new Misfits," Rahne rolled her eyes. "I should have known!" 

"How do you know about us?" Angelica asked. "I've never heard of you."

"We'll you're new," Rahne grinned. "I used to be an X-Man, sort of. The others e-mail me pretty often. Ever hear of Wolfsbane?"

"Yeah I think so," Angelica nodded. "I'm Firestar."

"The infamous Firestar?" Theresa grinned.

"Oh no what did you hear?" Angelica groaned.

"Let's just say Kitty's complaining a lot about you," Rahne grinned. "But some of the guys like you." 

"It's all exaggerated I swear!" Angelica moaned. "Look some of the kids kind of got loose." 

"Is that one of them?" Theresa pointed.

Spyder was happily riding Princess Fluffietta Tinkerbell. "HI HO PRINCESS FT! AWAY!" She shouted happily as it tore through the garden, making a mess by destroying plants left and right.

"Yeah that's one," Angelica sighed.

"You weren't kidding about the dinosaur weren't you?" Theresa blinked. 

"Don't tell me, the Triplets right?" Rahne groaned. "I remember them!" 

"DOGGY!" Brittany, Daria and Quinn tackled Rahne from behind a bush. "OUR DOGGY'S BACK!" 

"FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT A BLOODY DOG!" Rahne shouted. "GET OFF OF ME!" 

"HEY STOP IT!" Angelica shouted at Spyder.

"You're wrecking me dad's roses!" Theresa snapped. The Triplets merely laughed and flew into the air with Rahne.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU THREE LITTLE WITCHES!" Rahne shouted. 

"Catch us if you can!" Trinity yelled with glee.

"Oh you girls are so dead!" Angelica shouted.

"You get the dinosaur! I'll get Rahne," Theresa told her.

Soon a weird little battle was going on. Angelica tried to corral Spyder and the demon by using her fire bolts, however all she ended up doing was making small fires. Theresa was not doing much better. Angelica learned the hard way that Theresa had the power of creating a sonic scream as the Triplets maneuvered themselves so that Theresa accidentally knocked down Angelica.

"Sorry!" Theresa gulped as Angelica nearly hit the ground.

"Boy that's loud!" Angelica groaned. "New plan! Let's get the Triplets first!" 

"Good idea!" Rahne shouted. "GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" 

Meanwhile four adults were watching the situation in the garden from the safety of the building. "So these are the infamous Triplets I've heard so much about," Moira sighed as she looked out the window. 

"I'm afraid so," Bree sighed. "Brittany Steen. But everyone calls me Bree." She stuck out her hand.

"Moira MacTaggert," Moira shook it. "And this is my assistant Sean Cassidy."

"Call me Banshee," Sean said.

"I'm Lifeline," Lifeline shook his hand. "Otherwise known as Edwin Steen." 

"Ah the Joe's medic," Sean nodded. "I've heard a lot about ye lad. You have quite a reputation." 

"So have you," Lifeline remarked.

"OH GREAT NOW THE LAWN IS ON FIRE!" Rahne shouted.

"So?" Spyder called to her. "It's not like this hasn't happened before." 

"Anybody like a drink?" Sean asked.

"Oh yes," Bree rolled her eyes. 

"Please," Lifeline sighed.

"Make mine a double," Moira groaned. 

Ten minutes later the adults were drinking outside on a small patio. "Well so much for the landscaping budget," Moira groaned as she looked at the burnt grass, destroyed trees and huge holes in the ground all around her. "Of course with a werewolf and a female banshee around the lawn wasn't exactly in prime condition in the first place." 

"I don't know what you're complaining about," Bree grumbled. "You only have two that hang around here!" 

"Well technically no," Moira sighed. "For the last three years I've been taking in seriously ill mutant children to care for. Currently our hospital facility has 12 patients. Of course seven of them are in a coma or some kind of suspended animation…" 

"And what about the ones that are really sick?" Bree gave a slight grin.

"Ah if only," Moira grinned back. "But they're all sweet kids. Good as gold." 

A loud squeal of delight could be heard. Something blasted by at high speed. "WHO HOOO!"

"Was that a rocket powered wheelchair?" Lifeline asked.

"Yup," Bree sighed. "I guess our kids found your other kids!"

Running across the lawn in wheelchairs and crutches were a variety of mutant children from ages five to fifteen whooping it up. One of them was riding the demon. "IT'S THE LOCH NESS MONSTER!" She shrieked with glee.

"NO IT ISN'T!" Theresa shouted. "MEGGAN COME BACK HERE!" 

Rahne was in wolf form trying to herd the lizard while Angelica was trying to stop the Triplets from flying around. Soon Rahne was on the run from the lizard. To the shock of the adults somehow they had found a beach ball and were now playing some kind of demented game with it. "What are they playing?" Sean asked.

"It looks like a game of 'Let's See How Many Times We Can Hit Angelica and Theresa With a Beach Ball by the looks of it," Lifeline remarked. 

"OW!" Angelica shouted. "STOP HITTING ME!" 

"Found more beach balls!" Daria shouted. 

"WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE STUPID BALLS?" Theresa shouted. "OW!" 

"More wine?" Moira asked.

"Please…" Bree groaned. 

Twenty minutes later the adults looked at the ruined lawn. "Well at least the children had a good time," Moira sighed. "At least those who weren't beaned by beach balls." 

"My head hurts," Angelica groaned. 

"No you can't leave Princess What's Her Name here!" Sean groaned. 

"Okay we'll take her someplace else," Spyder said. Trinity nodded and they pushed their teleportation watches. Soon Spyder, Trinity and the demon were gone.

"We'd better go after them," Rahne sighed. "Come on Angelica let's give this teleportation thing a whirl!" Soon Angelica, Theresa and Rahne disappeared. 

"Oh god now where did they go?" Bree groaned. 

"I'm afraid to ask…" Lifeline moaned. "Moira I am so sorry about this!"

"Well…" Moira looked around at her ruined lawn. "Maybe the girls do need to get away from the island a while."

"It would do us all some good!" Sean groaned. "Who's up for another drink?" 

**So what happens now? Where do the girls go next? What madness will they wreak on the world! Let those suggestions fly! Fly! **

Angelica: You'll do anything to avoid work won't you? 

**You wanna get hit with some beach balls again? **

Angelica: Only if they knock me unconscious…


	5. Sightseeing Can Be Such Fun

**Wow so many great ideas! I can use these! Some of them I'll save for later chapters, but for now, I think the girls will have a nice little trip around Europe…He heh! **

**Sightseeing Can Be Such Fun**

Somewhere in the mountains of Scotland a lone castle stood out majestically. However it's peaceful façade was quickly shattered by a few explosions. 

"HOW DID YOU LITTLE MANIACS FIND MY CASTLE?" Destro shouted. 

"We looked it up in the Snake Phone book!" Daria laughed as she and her sisters flew around the castle like deranged hummingbirds. They tore off down the halls. 

"OW! OW!" Spyder's electric webs shocked several Cobra guards. 

"AAHHHH!" Other Cobra guards were running for their lives from Princess FT. 

"As if I didn't already have enough unwanted houseguests," Destro grumbled. 

"I'm hoping you do not include me in that number," The Baroness snapped as she tried to shoot the demon with her laser.

"Of course not my dear," Destro took out his weapon. "I was referring to the unwanted morons."

"Oh thanks a lot!" Zarana snapped. She and two Dreadnoks, Torch and Monkeywrench had taken cover with them. "You know this wasn't our idea to come here and baby sit the Head Snake."

"Yeah just because he was having a case of cabin fever…" Monkeywrench grumbled as he dodged some electric webbing. 

"Well this should take care of our pest problem!" The Baroness aimed her weapon at Spyder. It was blasted away by a heat beam. "YEOW! THAT'S HOT!"

"Hey! As much as I'd love to blow them all away I can't let you do that!" Angelica said as she flew in with Theresa. Rahne was right behind them in wolf form.

"Oh great! More of them!" Baroness hissed. "And the little dog too…"

Rahne growled and tackled the Baroness. "SOMEBODY GET THIS MUTT OFF ME!" She shouted.

"Friends of yours?" Angelica asked Theresa. 

"I think Rahne's still miffed at the Baroness for the part she played in exposing the X-Men at Bayville a ways back," Theresa explained. "Either that or the grade she gave her when she was teaching her history class." 

"Oh yeah I forgot about that," Angelica nodded. "Lance told me all about that." She barely dodged a shot by Zarana. "HEY! THAT'S NOT NICE!" 

"I'm a Dreadnok," Zarana snapped. "I'm not supposed to be niiiiiiiiiiiiiccee!" She screamed as Theresa launched a sonic scream at them. 

"Come on," Angelica shouted. "Let's get the girls!" They were all gone now. So Rahne jumped off of the Baroness and followed Angelica and Theresa to find the others. 

"Wow that was loud…" Torch moaned.

"Find them! Let no stone be unturned!" Destro ordered.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" They heard the scream of Cobra Commander from far away.

"I think we have just picked up a clue to their whereabouts," The Baroness said sarcastically. They ran down the hall. "Commander are you all right?"

"No I am not all right!" Cobra Commander stormed out. He was covered in silly string. "But this isn't the worst of it!" 

"What did they do?" Destro asked. "Did they steal anything valuable?"

"Worse!" Cobra Commander groaned. 

"What happened?" Destro asked.

"THIS HAPPENED!" Cobra Commander kicked open the door to his room. The entire room was covered in pink. "IT'S PINK! I'M AN EVIL TERRORIST DICTATOR! DICTATORS DON'T DECORATE IN PINK!" 

"What about Martha Stewart?" Torch asked. 

"Shut up!" Zarana whacked him on the head. 

"Commander," A soldier ran up. "The intruders have escaped. They're all gone!"

"I DON'T CARE! THEY WILL SUFFER FOR THIS!" Cobra Commander shouted.

"They're not the only ones…" Destro sighed. 

************************************************************************

"It's a good thing we have these tracking devices on the teleportation watches," Angelica remarked as they entered their next location. 

"I wonder where they are now?" Rahne asked. She had reverted to human form. 

"More to the point where are we now?" Theresa asked. 

"Here's a sign," Angelica looked around. "Royal Lavertian Gardens: Trespassers will be shot, drawn and quartered in that ordered. Oh boy…" 

"We'd better find them before they cause more trouble," Rahne said.

"WHO COVERED MY CASTLE IN TOILET PAPER?" The voice of Dr. Doom, Dictator of Latvertia could be heard. "THEY SHALL FEEL THE WRATH OF DOCTOR DOOM!" 

"Too late," Angelica looked upwards. Sure enough the huge castle was covered in toilet paper. 

"How do they do these things so fast?" Theresa asked. 

"Sugar plus BA's coffee," Angelica sighed. "Add in a whole lot of Shipwreck's genes and you've got disaster." 

"Who's Shipwreck?" Theresa asked. 

"Short answer, the Triplets' father and Althea's dad too," Rahne told her. "Long answer…It's a real long answer." 

"WHAT IS THAT THING? KILL IT! KILL IT!" Dr. Doom could be heard shouting. "YEOWWW! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT CHILD!"

"MasterCard, Discover or Visa?" Brittany laughed. 

"Oh lord…" Angelica groaned. The three of them ran down and entered a part of the garden that was a private zoo. Or at least it was a private zoo. The cages were now empty. Feathers were everywhere. Even in Princess FT's teeth. 

"Princess," Daria said. "You shouldn't spoil your dinner." The demon burped. 

"THAT BEAST ATE HALF MY ANIMALS IN MY PRIVATE ZOO!" Dr. Doom roared. He was tied up with silly string. "I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU CHILDREN ARE BUT WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU…" 

"I think it's time we must be going," Angelica gulped when she saw several guards running towards them. 

"Let's go to England next!" Spyder said.

"No Ireland!" Brittany said.

"England!" Spyder shouted.

"France!" Quinn said.

"England!" Spyder shouted.

"Wales!" Daria shouted.

"I don't care where we go as long as we get out of here!" Angelica shouted as she fired off a bolt of heat at the approaching guards.

"Okay! I'm going to England!" Spyder teleported off with the demon.

"We're going to wherever this little button takes us!" Daria said. Then the Triplets disappeared.

"Sorry about all this!" Angelica apologized. "Come on!" She grabbed Rahne and Theresa and teleported away. 

"UNTIE ME YOU IDIOTS!" Dr. Doom shouted. "IF I EVER FIND THOSE BRATS THEY WILL SUFFER!" 

************************************************************************

"Okay let's find out where we are now," Angelica sighed as they teleported inside a huge fancy building. "All I did was push the button and followed the nearest signal."

"What a posh place," Theresa whistled at the opulence around her. "I wonder if those doors are made of real gold?" 

"I think we're in London," Rahne pointed out the window. "There's Big Ben." 

"GET THIS CREATURE OUT OF MY ROOM!" Emma Frost chased Spyder and the demon out of her quarters. "AND TAKE THAT STUPID DINOSAUR WITH YOU!" 

"And there's Spyder," Angelica sighed.

"You're one of those Misfit brats aren't you?" Emma roared. "Do you know what that thing did in my room? Do you know how much it costs to clean a bedspread made of pure silk and gold?"

"Okay time to go!" Angelica grabbed Spyder and pressed the teleportation watch. 

"YOU BRATS ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" Emma screamed. 

Soon they ended up in a grassy field. "Oh we're making so many friends on this wonderful trip," Angelica groaned. 

"Now where are we?" Rahne asked. 

"Well according to the watch we're in Wales. The Triplets are somewhere around…" Angelica looked over. "Over there. With a herd of sheep." 

"Well at least they're not setting them on fire," Rahne groaned. 

"_We're going to visit our friend! Todd Fan!" _Trinity skipped along while chasing the sheep. _"We're going to visit our friend Todd Fan! We'll visit her and bring her some sheep! We'll stay up all night and won't let her get any sleep…" _

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Angelica stormed up to them. "NO SHEEP RUSTLING! NO BOTHERING STRANGERS! NO MORE ANYTHING! GET BACK HERE!" 

"Oh you're no fun anymore," Daria waved.

"It's bad enough that you kidnapped a…NO! BAD DEMON DRAGON! BAD…WHATEVER YOU ARE!" Angelica shouted. "NO EATING SHEEP! YOU JUST ATE ALREADY!" 

"Oh that is just disgusting," Rahne flinched.

"You should talk," Theresa remarked. She looked at Angelica. "You should see her eating cereal sometime." 

"Ha ha!" Rahne said sarcastically. She glared at the Triplets. "You girls are so in trouble when we get back! We're all going home! Now!" 

"But we haven't found Princess FT a home," Daria said.

"I don't bloody care!" Rahne shouted. 

"**You **may not have a home when we get back!" Angelica shouted. "Oh the adults are really gonna let you guys have it! Hold on to them!" They went back to Muir Island. "Guys we've finally got them! You would not believe what they did! They…Guys?" 

All four adults were sprawled at the patio table, giggling like crazy. "You're all drunk again aren't ye?" Theresa groaned. "DAD!" 

"What?" Sean hiccuped. "Ooh! Look at the fairies…" 

"Well it's nice to see that some things are universal!" Angelica groaned. 

"Your dad and mine would get along perfectly," Quinn told Theresa. 

"This day is just getting better and better!" Angelica rolled her eyes. 

**Next: We finally get to delve into Kitty's diary! What will she write about? What kind of blackmail will the girls get from this? You tell me! **


	6. Diaries are Interesting Reading

**Diaries Are Interesting Reading**

"MOIRA MACTAGGERT I AM SO EMBARASSED! HOW DARE YOU GET DRUNK?" Rahne shouted at her foster mother.

"I'm only a tittle bit lipsy," Moira hiccuped. "I'm drot nunk"

"You are soused out of your mind!" Rahne shouted. "How could you be so bloody irresponsible! Don't you know better than to get drunk?"

"Obviously not," Bree giggled.

"You're not much better you know," Angelica said. "And you can't blame the Triplets on this! Especially since **we **were running around all of Europe trying to track them down! And what did you do?"

"We just had a little drink…" Lifeline blinked. "And then another little drink…And still another little drink."

"You only had three drinks you wuss," Sean snickered drunkenly. "I had seven…Seven big ones! I am the champion!" 

"Dad you are so grounded it's not funny!" Theresa snapped at him. This was met with a chorus of laughter from the adults. "AGGGH! I GIVE UP!"

"We're just gonna have to wait until they sober up to lecture them," Angelica groaned as the three girls left the drunken adults on the patio.

"Wait until they get a hangover," Rahne's eyes glittered with thoughts of revenge. "Do you still have that CD of bagpipe music Theresa?"

"Oh yes," She grinned. "I've been saving it for a special occasion." 

"Well let's just keep an eye on these maniacs for now," Angelica pointed to Trinity and Spyder who were reading something. "Now what are you doing?"

"Reading Kitty's diary," Spyder said. "It's full of juicy stuff!" 

"Oh yeah," Angelica nodded. "I'd forgotten about that. Wanna take a look while we wait for the adults to come down from their binge drinking?" 

"Sure," Theresa nodded. "Sounds like fun." 

"Might as well get something from all this," Rahne shrugged. "Let's take a look here." 

"Hmmm," Angelica read from the diary. _"I can't believe Ray actually has a Wiggles CD! He says he only listens to that one song about driving a car or something. Yeah right! And what's really weird is that the other day I caught Scott singing that song as he was washing his car yesterday! He claims that he heard it when the babies were over and he didn't know that was a kiddie song! Yeah right! At least Rogue was honest when she admitted she loved the soundtrack from Cats!"_

"Well this is interesting," Rahne giggled.

"Girls let's earmark this page for the photocopier," Brittany grinned. 

"Not to mention this one," Theresa said as she read over Angelica's shoulder. _"Jubilee dragged Logan to the mall for what she called some 'Daddy-Daughter Bonding Time' the other day. Okay she's only his foster daughter now but still. She dragged him into a Victoria's Secret and made him hold her things outside the changing area as she tried them on! Two ladies hit on him (Logan claims that at least one of them was a guy) and he even got sprayed with some perfume called 'Feminine Sunshine.' I don't know what else happened but when he got back he locked himself in the bathroom for two whole hours. All we could hear was him showering and muttering 'No more feathers' over and over again." _

"Oh this is gonna come in handy one day I just know it!" Rahne grinned. 

_"Paige has got a crush and I can't blame her!" _Angelica read. _"I like him too! Learning history from Warren is so much more fun now! Of course half the females in the class spend most of their time daydreaming about Angel. Even Rogue! But he's so hot who cares! Especially when he turns his back to us! He has the cutest butt!" _

"She's got a crush on a teacher?" Rahne gasped.

"You haven't seen the teacher," Quinn said. "He's Mr. Hunky Wings!" 

"Here's a picture we got of him," Brittany showed her.

"Oh my oh my…" Theresa gasped as she and Rahne looked at it.

"A real hubba hubba huh?" Brittany grinned.

"That's putting in mildly," Rahne gulped. "Stupid question here…He didn't know you took this picture while he was in the shower did he?"

"Of course not," Daria rolled her eyes. "Duh!" 

"How did they…?" Theresa began. "I mean how do they…?"

"Don't ask," Angelica sighed. "Believe me you're better off not knowing. Check out these dreams! Whoa!" 

"She dreamed that…?" Rahne gasped. "And that? With a melon?" 

"Having both Lance, Peter and…Oh my god these guys feeding her grapes like she was Cleopatra?" Angelica groaned. "She even had a dream about Scott and she has the gall to call me a slut?"

"Actually she called you a tramp," Daria said. "There's a difference." 

"Yeah she calls Willow a slut," Quinn said.

"Okay who's Willow again?" Theresa asked. "It's kind of hard to keep all these names straight. I mean there's more characters around this Institute than in a miniseries!"

"Willow's the girl Lance slept with when he and Kitty broke up a ways back," Rahne told her. "From what I hear she's pretty popular with the boys." 

"Yeah you should read what she says about her," Daria pointed. "My I didn't even know Kitty knew what those words meant!" 

"Okay where is the photocopier?" Spyder looked around. "We gotta make copies of this!" 

"We don't have a photocopier," Rahne said.

"Okay we'll go find one," Brittany grinned as she grabbed the book from Angelica. "I think I know where we can get one!" Before anyone could do anything Trinity teleported off with Spyder and Princess FT. 

"You think we'd have been smart enough to take those stupid watches from them in the first place!" Rahne groaned. 

"Where did they go now?" Angelica groaned. 

"Well let's follow the signal again," Theresa suggested. They held onto Angelica as they teleported away. Soon they found themselves in a suburban town. "Where are we? Anybody have a guess?"

"I know exactly where we are," Angelica gulped. "We're in my hometown!" 

**Coming next: Bonnie torture! Yay! Send in those lovely ideas on what you want done to her please! I'm begging you! **


	7. Hometown Hijinxs

**Hometown Hijinks**

"So this is where you lived huh?" Rahne looked around. "It looks nice." 

"Yeah if you don't mind a town full of mutant haters and jerks," Angelica groaned. "They burned my house down! Okay I accidentally burned down my school auditorium but still…" 

"Oh boy…" Rahne groaned. "It sounds like my old village all over again." 

"Let's just find the girls and…" Theresa began before something caught her eye. "Oh wait. I found them." 

They ran towards a large house. Princess FT was running after a tiny dog yapping everywhere. Spyder and the Triplets were hanging some women's underwear, silly string and toilet paper all over it. "Why are they doing that?" Theresa asked. "Who's house is this?"

"I'm afraid I know…" Angelica groaned.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DOG YOU FREAKS!" Bonnie Blake ran out of the house. She looked up and saw what had happened to her house. "MY HOUSE! WHEN MY PARENTS COME BACK FROM THE BAHAMAS THEY ARE GONNA KILL ME!"

"They should take a number and stand in line like the rest of us," Angelica quipped. 

"YOU?" Bonnie shouted as she glared at Angelica. "I can't believe you had the guts to show your worthless trashy mutie behind here! I thought you were run out of town for good!"

"You're not very nice," Spyder growled as she crawled down from the house and squared off with Bonnie. 

"What are you? Another reject from the lab?" Bonnie hissed at her.

"At least I ain't a drugged up loser witch nobody likes!" Spyder snarled. 

"Why you little…" Bonnie made a move to hit her, but Spyder was quicker and zapped her with her electric webbing. "URK!" She fell to the ground unconscious. 

"Oh she hit her head right in a puddle of water," Spyder grinned. "Oh wait that's not water. It's something the dog left behind. Naughty dog.

A loud yelp and a gulp could be heard. They turned around and saw Princess FT gulping and smacking her lips. "Well he won't do it any more," Quinn snickered.

"How did you find this place?" Angelica asked.

"We looked up the address a while back," Brittany explained. "We've been planning revenge for quite some time." 

"Yeah after all the rotten things she did to you," Daria said. "She deserves it." 

"Nobody treats a Misfit like that and gets away with it," Quinn said.

"Well thanks," Angelica blinked as Princess FT threw up over Bonnie's shoes. "I think."

"And that's not the best part," Quinn held up a cell phone. "We've arranged a little welcome home party for you."

"Huh?" Angelica looked up and saw several kids walking up to the house. Some were bringing drinks and food. One of them had a huge boom box. "What's going on?"

"Hey girlfriend!" Amber walked up to her. "Long time no see!" 

"Amber!" Angelica laughed and hugged her friend. "Oh man it's good to see you! What are you doing here?"

"These little ladies called me and we got a few members of the 'I Hate Bonnie' club out here," Amber snickered as she saw Bonnie on the ground.

"I gotta take this picture!" One boy took a picture from his digital camera. 

"Me too!" Someone else said. Soon several kids were taking photographs. 

"PARTY TIME!" Trinity yelled. 

It wasn't long before a full-fledged party was going on. Angelica hated to admit it, but she was having a very good time seeing her old friend again and introducing her to her new ones. Plus watching Bonnie's house get trashed was a plus as well. Princess FT was given full run of the house; happily eating whatever it wanted from the happy teens. 

"So let me get this straight," Amber asked. "You two are mutants too and you live in Scotland? How did you get here so fast?"

"Well…" Angelica didn't want to reveal the teleportation watch. "Let's just say the girls used a super secret mode of transportation." 

"Wow you really are into all this super secret spy stuff," Amber gasped. "You just get off a mission or something?"

"You can kind of say we're on a mission right now," Theresa pointed at Trinity dancing on a table. "And those three are at the heart of it."

"How…?" Amber asked.

"They're geniuses," Angelica sighed. "Unfortunately they're insane geniuses." 

"Wheee!" Spyder swung by on her electric webs stuck to the ceiling.

"She's not that much saner either," Rahne sighed. 

"So what are you doing here?" One guy asked them. "Let me guess, it has something to do with that?" He pointed to Princess FT who was now chomping down on a soda can, spraying everyone in sight. 

"Yeah we're trying to find it a home," Angelica told him. "You know anyone who wants a pet?" 

"WHAT ARE ALL OF YOU LOSERS DOING IN MY HOUSE?" Bonnie stormed in. Her hair had been dyed several colors and she was covered in silly string. 

"Having fun at your expense what does it look like?" Amber grinned.

"You!" Bonnie hissed at Angelica. "What does it take to get rid of you forever?"

"I was going to say the same about you," Angelica said.

"This is some kind of payback for me burning your house down isn't it?" Bonnie shouted. She pulled out a lighter. "I should have made sure you and your freaky friends were in the house when I torched it! But I won't make that mistake again! I'll burn all of you to cinders in my own house if I have to! It'll be worth it to get rid of you forever! You…" Someone put a hand on her shoulder. "What do you want?" She slapped the hand away.

"That's pretty interesting miss," A police officer growled. "Striking an officer as well as admitting to arson and creating a public disturbance. You're coming with me." 

"NO WAIT! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU CREEP! IT WAS ALL THOSE MUTANTS' FAULT!" She shouted as she resisted arrest. 

"I don't think so," The cop winked at Angelica. "Come on." 

"I HATE YOU ANGELICA THE JINX!" Bonnie screamed. "I HATE YOU!" 

"Who was that?" Theresa asked as she was led away. 

"Officer Reily," Angelica told her. "I used to baby sit for his kids. He's a friend of the family. Well at least one good thing has happened on this trip. But I think we'd better get out of town while the getting is good." She looked around. "Where are the girls?"

"And where's the lizard?" Rahne asked. "It's gone too." 

"I think we'd better be going now," Angelica sighed. "Fortunately there's a tracking device on 'em. See ya Amber."

"Well it was fun while it lasted," Amber hugged her. "Write to me soon."

"You guys leaving or are you guys going to stay here?" Rahne asked. 

"Yeah we'll lock up," Amber waved. A loud crash could be heard in the next room. "Provided there are any doors left."

So the three mutants left the party. Angelica teleported them to the local mall when they were out of sight of everyone. "Well at least this time they didn't get far." She sighed as she saw them. "They're wreaking havoc at the mall. At the copy machine store. Why am I not surprised?" 

"And they're not the only ones! Look!" Theresa pointed. Four mutants were openly showing off their powers at the mall, terrorizing them. One in particular was playing around with a lighter.

"Come on Pyro we have a job to do!" Gargouille snapped. 

"Aw come on love," Pyro grinned as he made a fire lion to chase around mall security. "I'm just having a little fun here." 

"Well why not?" Angelica groaned as she flew to confront them. "Why not get into a fight with some bad guy mutants! What else can happen?" 

**So what will happen next? What are Pyro and the others doing at the mall? How will Pyro react when he sees Angelica? How will the girls stop the bad guys? Will Princess FT save the day? Write in and tell me! Go on, don't be shy! **


	8. When Pyro Met Firestar

**When Pyro Met Firestar**

"You know these jokers?" Rahne asked. Pyro and Gargouille were trashing the mall with Andrew Hamish (Spoor) and Joanna Cargill. 

"Yeah three of them were locked up in that lab with me," Angelica told her. "Then they ran off with Magneto. In a way I can't blame them, but who's the guy with the flame?"

"That's Pyro," Rahne said. "He's a real nutter. But what are Magneto's goons doing here?"

"Uh maybe it has something to do with that guy they're chasing around?" Theresa pointed.

"HELP ME!" Senator Kelly ran around being chased by a flaming knight on a horse. "SOMEBODY HELP ME! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WHAT IS IT WITH THESE FREAKS? WHY IS IT EVERY TIME I TURN AROUND THEY'RE AFTER ME? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?"

"You want the short list or the long?" Pyro laughed.

"Good one," Joanna laughed as she swiped a soda from a nearby table. "Hey this burger run has become a lot more fun than I thought."

"Yes if we get rid of Kelly, Magneto will be pleased," Andrew remarked. "And best of all Pyro will get rid of some of that extra energy."

"Better him than us," Joanna gulped on the soda. 

"Senator Kelly?" Angelica blinked. "What's **he** doing here?" 

"I heard he's doing some kind of tour for a book he's promoting," Spyder remarked as she and the Triplets wandered over to them. "I guess we gotta save him huh?"

"Looks like it," Angelica flew off to intercept them. "HEY BACK OFF CREEP!" She blasted a fire blast at Pyro, breaking his concentration and dissolving the knight. 

"**I'm the victim here!**" Kelly shouted.

"Not you!" Rahne snapped as she charged towards the other mutants. "The other creeps. The mutant ones." She changed into a wolf and charged at them. 

"Oh dear," Andrew sighed. "I suppose this will be another one of those tiresome bouts with the so called good guys. AGGGH!" He yelled as Rahne tackled him. 

"We are the good guys!" Theresa flew up to them and used her sonic scream. She knocked them backwards. Unfortunately she also blew out a few store windows as well. "Oops…" 

"Hell-ooo Nurse!" Pyro whistled at Angelica. "Oh baby…She flies and is on fire!" 

"Tell me something," Angelica groaned. "Is it mandatory for mutants to run into weirdoes everywhere they go?" 

"Hey baby! What's your sign?" Pyro grinned.

"Do not enter!" Angelica sent out a heat blast at him.

Pyro merely took the heat blast and created a fire heart with it. "Oh I never believed in love at first sight before!" He crowed. "But now I do! I'm a hunk a hunk of burning love!"

"Oh great!" Angelica blinked. "It figures!" 

"Come to me my red hot mamma!" Pyro started to chase after her. 

"Get away from me you creep!" Angelica flew away from him. 

"You can't beat me! My skin is rock hard!" Joanna laughed. Then Spyder shot her electric webs at her. "OW! OW! OW! THAT HURTS!" 

"Get these maniacs away from me!" Gargouille screamed as she was blasted by Trinity's psychic lightning. 

"I would gladly assist you fair ladies…" Andrew was trying to get Rahne off of him. "But I seem to be having a bit of trouble myself. OW! SHE BIT ME! NO FAIR! NO DON'T BITE ME THERE!" 

"Would somebody please change partners with me?" Angelica shouted as Pyro and a dozen flaming hearts were chasing her.

"Come on baby light my fire! Your body is like a fire temple!" Pyro called out.

"Sorry! There are no services today!" Angelica snapped back. 

"Save your breath!" Joanna snapped at Pyro. "You'll need it to blow up your date! FORGET THE FIRE GIRL AND HELP US! OW!" 

"The only way he can get a date," Andrew snickered. "OW! SOMEBODY GET THIS CANINE OFF OF ME?" 

"Oh Princess!" Daria whistled. At the command Princess FT leapt up and nipped Pyro in the behind. 

"YEOW!" Pyro leapt up. "THAT THING BIT ME IN THE BUM!" He turned around and saw that Princess FT had torn out not only part of his uniform but also his underwear. "AGGH! RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!" 

"For once you have the right idea!" Joanna yelled as she and the others escaped. "You'll pay for this!" 

"Are you okay?" Angelica landed next to Kelly. 

"Oh why am I not surprised more mutants are here?" Kelly hissed. "YOU MANIACS NEARLY KILLED ME! OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY!" 

"In case you didn't notice we just saved your hide," Rahne growled as she returned to human form.

"SECURITY!" Kelly screamed. 

"You're welcome," Angelica said sarcastically. "Come on it's time to go home!" 

**Back to Muir Island we go. So what happens next? Hurry up and tell me! This fic's nearly over! **


	9. The Last Leg of the Journey is the Bigge...

Angelica: Hello Everyone! Wow I can't believe how many people read this fic and gave out ideas and suggestions! I think Red Witch has finally figured out how to end this in the last chapter…

Rahne: But that won't stop us from giving shout outs to those who encouraged her to drive us and everyone insane in this one! **(Looks at the list) **Boy there are a lot of you aren't there? Well first to thank are Todd Fan, Draco-Lover, drewboy 62…

Spyder: Don't forget Raventwelve who helped out with that other fic! Bashing books is so much fun!

Quinn: Not to mention Agent G, RogueFan KC. Obsidian…

Daria: CallistoLexx…Who loves ya baby? Keep writing!

Brittany: Anon e Mouse Jr…Don't worry the dog is okay! **(Shows her Bonnie's Dog.) **Of course I think Bonnie might be missing a few body parts but nobody cares about her so…

Theresa: Wizard 1, Chrissy, hids, Gambit 14, Rift 120, The Scribe 3…What is it with all these numbers?

Angelica: Raeilna, Pixie Chick, Sparky Genocide, Elvenbane, Aaron, Goofn 1…Yup another number.

Spyder: Harry Read…Yeah we read all about Dr. Zeus, that does give us some ideas for a future fic! 

Rahne: ASGT…No Betsy yet luv, but you never know who you'll meet up in these daft fics!

Daria: WD Cain…Oh yeah Proteus is coming but not for a while. He's gonna show up in a larger fic.

Quinn: Oh great, just what we need. Another 100 chapter disaster! Who else? Little Blue Dragon, Hiescarf, Soulstress, Jesicka, and Emily Crane…

Brittany: Is that all of them?

Theresa: Well if it isn't you'll be sure those folks out there will remind us. If we forgot anyone please forgive us. We've been a little busy lately…

**(Princess FT runs by with a lot of mail in its mouth. She is eating it of course.) **

RW: BAD DEMON! BAD DEMON! 

Daria: Let's just say RW's been a little stressed lately. Anyway on with the fic! Our journey is coming to an end, for we all know…

**The Last Leg of the Journey is the Biggest Pain**

"One two three la conga! One two three la conga!" Moira, Sean, Bree and Lifeline were dancing around the living room in a conga line when the girls returned. 

"Where's the camera when you need it?" Theresa shook her head.

"Here," Quinn handed her one. "You can borrow mine."

"Thanks," Theresa took the picture. 

"Oh no!" Lifeline hiccuped and pointed to the couch. "It's the Red Ninjas! They're ba-aaaaaaaaaacck!" 

"The what?" Rahne blinked. "You mean those red pillows there?"

"No!" Lifeline shouted, waving his arms drunkenly. "They're the Red Ninja army! They always strike when you least expect them too! Go away! Snake Eyes isn't here!"

"They must be after him or something!" Bree came to the same drunken conclusion. 

"They're in disguise again!" Lifeline shouted.

"Evil Red Ninjas!" Bree shouted running around. "Get me a gun! I need a gun!"

"You can't use a gun on a ninja!" Lifeline snapped. "Especially a Red Ninja!"

"Oh Geeze you're right!" Bree slapped her head. "We're doomed! Doomed!" 

"Does anyone have any idea what those two are talking about?" Angelica asked the girls. 

"We thought **you **would know!" Theresa said. 

"The Red Ninjas are a group of ninjas from Snake Eyes and Stormshadow's clan," Daria said matter of factly. "Let's just say that they have a beef with the two of 'em and we've run into them from time to time."

"But we haven't seen them in over three years," Quinn scratched her head. "Not since the time they came to our dojo and we played with them."

"You 'played' with a group of ninjas that invaded your dojo?" Theresa looked at them. "What did you…Never mind!" 

"I think I've figured out why they haven't returned," Angelic rolled her eyes. 

"I'll take care of 'em!" Moira picked up a match and calmly lit it. Then she threw it on the couch. "Burn in Hell you red devils!"

"YAYYY!" The adults cheered. 

"Ding Dong the Ninjas are dead!" Bree sang.

"Okay was I seeing things or did Moira just set fire to the couch?" Rahne blinked.

"Yes she did," Spyder nodded.   
"Just checking," Rahne said. "MOM!" 

"It's a good thing we have a large fire extinguisher supply in this house," Theresa calmly picked one up nearby and put out the fire.

"Okay that's it!" Angelica shouted. "Everybody out! We're going home!"

"Awwww…." Sean hiccuped as he flopped on the floor. "You're no fun anymore."

"It was nice to meet you," Angelica said to Rahne and Theresa. "Despite what happened today. Sorry about the mess."

"Well on the bright side something tells me Moira is going to be a little more lenient around here," Rahne grinned. 

"I don't feel so well…" Moira groaned. "I need a doctor!" 

"You are a doctor!" Sean hiccuped. 

"I'm a nurse!" Lifeline snickered. "And she's a medic!"

"That's it we're out of here!" Angelica grabbed a hold of the two adults' hands. "Time to go home girls!"

"Bye Bye!" Trinity called out. Soon they were gone.

"Oh me head…" Sean moaned on the floor.

"Everything's fuzzy," Moira was starting to come down. "What was I drinking?" 

"Theresa," Rahne grinned. "Bring on the bagpipes!" 


	10. Can I Get A Refund For This Bad Trip?

Spyder: Hey this is a shout out to everyone! Thanks to everyone who read this fic! Hope you enjoyed it. A special shout out to L1701E! Keep writing those fics! We love 'em! 

Brittany: And a big apology to Anon e Mouse. Sorry big guy. Forgot you were a guy. I get a little confused sometimes.

Quinn: **Sometimes? **Well we hope you can forgive us. Do you have a girlfriend?

Angelica: OH NO YOU DON'T! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! TRUST ME ON THIS! 

Quinn: What? **(Realizes she has some rope in her hands.) **Uh…This is a jump rope. Really. I swear. 

Angelica: Yeah right! **(Takes the rope away from her.) ** This is why we don't get to talk to the readers a lot! 

Daria: Well we hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as Red did writing it. 

Angelica: I didn't enjoy it! Well except for the part where Bonnie got arrested that was kind of cool. But seriously folks…

**Can I Get A Refund for This Bad Trip?**

"What a lousy mission," Todd groaned as the Misfits returned home.

"Yeah I wish I was the one knocked out by the oranges," Lina groaned.

"You? You were on the boat while we were fighting for our lives!" Lance snapped. "You weren't nearly eaten by a living island! You weren't out in a hurricane!" 

"Yeah but I was the one who was stuck in the infirmary with the X-Men for over an hour," She said. "I had to give them a check up remember?"

"Oh yeah," Wanda nodded. "I can't believe how Summers freaked out. And I thought I hated needles!"

"Actually he didn't really need the shot," Lina confessed. "He was getting on my nerves."

"Girl you are getting more like a Misfit every day," Althea laughed as they walked through the door. "I hope Angelica wasn't too bored."

"Well at least someone had a nice quiet…" Pietro walked in and then did a double take as he looked at the destruction all around him. "Day?" 

In addition to the holes in the walls and scorch marks on the floor, Airtight and Tripwire were tied up with duct tape and being bonked repeatedly on the head by Barney and Claudius with their little whiffle bats. There was silly string all over the walls as well as bite marks in the furniture. Lifeline and Bree were sprawled on one of the couches hung over. "Would you people please stop breathing so loud?" Lifeline moaned. 

"And you call me a drunk?" Shipwreck looked at Roadblock.

"The drunk is dead," Low Light remarked. "Long live the drunk." 

"What happened here?" Althea asked Angelica who was drinking a soda on a chair nearby. 

"Your sisters are evil," Angelica glared at her. "EVIL!" 

"Well duh," Lance blinked at the hung over Lifeline. "Why are Lifeline and Bree drunk? How did these holes get in the walls? What happened?"

"What **didn't **happen?" Angelica groaned. "Let's just say I'll bet that I had a harder day than you did!" 

"Oh yeah?" Pietro folded his arms. "We ran into the X-Geeks and my evil half sister Polaris on a living island that tried to kill us. We ended up shooting it into outer space only to end up nearly drowning in a hurricane. And we had a visit from Magneto."

"HA!" Angelica scoffed. "We trashed the X-Mansion, Muir Island, a few castles in Europe, Emma Frost's bedroom in London…"

"Hold it!" Althea stopped her. "How did you do that?"

"Your sisters lied about the Mass Device not working," Angelica told her.

"Oh really?" Althea's eye began to twitch. 

"Yeah we had a nice little world tour," Angelica calmly drank some soda. "Got shot at by some lovely people, including Cobra." 

"Cobra?" Wanda asked. "How did you end up running into…" She did a double take as the demon walked into the room and started to casually eat the sofa. "WHAT IS THAT?" 

"That is Princess Fluffieta Tinkerbell," Angelica said matter of factly. 

"Princess who?" Althea blinked.

"Wild guess here," Lance said. "The Triplets stole one of Forge's inventions right? The one that looks like a tan turtle with handles?"

"How did you ever figure that out?" Angelica said sarcastically.

"Man I thought we saw the last of them things back at the Sadie Hawkins dance," Fred groaned. At the sound of his voice Princess FT squealed and hid under a nearby table.

"Hey! Is that the one you sat on Freddy?" Todd asked.

"Well it does look familiar," Fred stepped closer to it. It screamed and backed up into a corner, hissing. "Yeah it is. I recognize some of the dents on the scales on its back." 

"Oh yeah it remembers you," Lance snickered. 

"You wouldn't believe the damage that thing did," Angelica groaned. "It trashed a good chunk of Europe as well as parts of my hometown! Not to mention ate a lot of other people's animals. But it was helpful in trashing Pyro and a few other of Magneto's goons." 

"You ran into Pyro too?" Todd asked. "What did you guys do? Have a convention?"

"Not really," Angelica said. "But we did manage to trash Bonnie Blake's house and get her arrested. Not to mention have one heck of a party." 

"Okay! You win!" Pietro stopped her. "Geeze that stupid island is starting to sound pretty peaceful about now!" 

"What do we do about this?" Wanda pointed to Princess FT. "Please tell me we're not going to keep it!"

"We'll have to go back to the Institute and have Forge make another device to send it home," Roadblock shrugged. 

"Now?" Angelica asked. "Uh…I gotta warn you guys. They might not be too happy to see us." 

"They're never happy to see us," Xi told her.

"Yeah but this time they might be ticked off more than usual," Angelica groaned. 

"Oh come on," Pietro waved. "It's nothing we can't handle. How bad could it be?" 

************************************************************************

"YOU MISFITS ARE SO DEAD!" Jean shouted at them. Nearly every X-Man was there and they wanted to kill them all. 

"You really have got to stop asking questions like that," Angelica looked at Pietro. 

"You ruined my lab!" Forge shouted.

"My plants were trashed!" Ororo shouted. 

"My CD's are all out of order!" Jean shouted. "Not to mention my closet smells like dead fish!" 

"I told you that new perfume was bad," Spyder said matter of factly. 

"YOU!" Kitty stormed in covered with blue dye and feathers. "YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR THIS! LOOK AT WHAT THEY DID TO ME!" 

"GET THEM!" Hank roared.

"Oh boy…" Todd blinked as thunder boomed in the sky. "I think we should go home now." 

"Good idea!" Althea glared at her sisters. "You are all so grounded!"

"Grounded? I say they should be locked in a concrete vault!" Angelica snapped as they teleported away. 

"I really hate those Misfits!" Remy shouted. "I HATE THEM!" 

"Well at least they're gone!" Scott groaned. "But as usual they left a mess behind!" 

"They also left behind a little friend," Hank pointed to Princess FT who was now eating the sofa. "FORGE!" 

"I'm on it," Forge sighed as he picked up a device. He shot the ray at it and it disappeared. "That should send it back to where it came from. I think."

"You **think**?" Logan growled at him.

"Who cares where it went as long as it's gone!" Scott groaned. "At least it can't cause any more trouble!" 

************************************************************************

"BARUMBUMP! YOU'VE DONE IT THIS TIME!" Dr. Strange shouted as Princess FT munched on his spellbooks.

"I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO IT!" Benny shouted. "That wasn't me this time!" 

"YEAH RIGHT! I'M GONNA…" Dr. Strange chased Benny around zapping spells at him. "STAND STILL AND GET FRIED LIKE A MAN!" 


End file.
